


Trail of Blood

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Unfinished Ideas [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cop victor, Vampire AU, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, not complete, semi graphic depiction of violence, talks about people being ripped apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: None of the cops expected the scene in front of them. It was supposed to be a busy but now it was a horror movie.Blood covered nearly every inch of the room, bodies thrown every which way; most recognizable criminals. Weapons and drugs broken and scattered across the floor.And two young men alive, the oldest curled up in a corner completely covered in blood, dazed and in shock. The other was crouched in front of him, teeth- no, fangs- bared, lips pulled back in a snarl. Burns littered his body, healing way too fast. No one could see the wounds on the oldest.They had stumbled upon two vampires, who finally freed themselves from captivity.





	Trail of Blood

None of the cops expected the scene in front of them. It was supposed to be a busy but now it was a horror movie. 

Blood covered nearly every inch of the room, bodies thrown every which way; most recognizable criminals. Weapons and drugs broken and scattered across the floor. 

And two young men alive, the oldest curled up in a corner completely covered in blood, dazed and in shock. The other was crouched in front of him, teeth- no, fangs- bared, lips pulled back in a snarl. Burns littered his body, healing way too fast. No one could see the wounds on the oldest.

They had stumbled upon two vampires, who finally freed themselves from captivity. 

 

____

Yuri hated humans, hated them more than anything.

That wasn't true. There was a few other things he hated, all revolving around the vampire who shared his name, Yuuri. He hated how kind he was. How he never drank from humans. How he always thought he needed to take care of him. 

He hated how much he relied on Yuuri. How lost he felt without him around. How he needed him in his life.

He hated how Yuuri loved the humans and never wanted to hurt them.

It's what got them captured. Yuuri didn't want to fight back. He refused unlike him, He fought and snarled and clawed.

That is… until one of those monstrous men poured holy water on him, in front of Yuuri. 

Yuri's scream seemed to echo throughout the room. He saw the exact moment Yuuri snapped, breaking out of those cursed chains. He watched as Yuuri ripped apart the humans, drinking as he did so.

It was horrifying. Yuri closed his eyes, couldn't watch it anymore.

And when Yuuri was done, he crawled to the younger, his hands cupped with blood filling them. Yuri drank it all, tension falling as he began to heal faster.

He saw the moment Yuuri snapped out of it, the tears falling and gut wrenching sobbing. Yuri pulled the older to the corner, tried to calm him when he heard the footsteps. 

More humans.

He hadn't expected cops but here they were, guns raised, expressions varying across their faces.

He snarled, daring any of them to get close.

One idiot did.

He lowered his gun, laid it on the floor and held his hands up.

“I'm not going to hurt you two.”

Why should he believe him? A human?

The man slowly makes his way over, hands still up. “We can help you. I promise.”

Yuri was about the lash out when the other shakenly grabs his shirt. 

“Yurio… it's okay..” His voice is quiet, he's scared.

Yuri couldn't deny him anything at this point. He glares at the cop as he straightens up, teeth no longer bared but still tense.

The cop gives a gentle smile, still moving to them slowly. “There we go.”

Yuri didn't like this, trusting humans.

“My name's Victor.”

He wanted to run and take Yuuri with him.

“Let me help you.”

‘How can you help with it was your kind that did this to us?’

Yuri didn't like this at all.


End file.
